


Harrison's Failed Magic Show

by samMaser15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magic Tricks, Max (Camp Camp) is a Little Shit, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Harrison's magic show is a bust. Preston comforts him.
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Harrison
Kudos: 39





	Harrison's Failed Magic Show

Harrison went looking for Preston after his magic show went horribly wrong. He had fucked up the first act and it all went downhill from there. Almost everyone had laughed at him, Max even called him a failure of a magician. 

This had left Harrison very distraught and seeking affection and love. He walked over to the shitty, but functional Theatre station and let himself in.

Preston was in there, practicing a dramatic monologue. Quietly as he could, Harrison walked unnoticed to a corner and sat down. He liked listening to his boyfriend perform, even if he didn't get it. His voice was nice to listen to. 

Preston finished the monologue and bowed. 

"THANK YOU ALL!! YES, I KNOW! THANK YOU!" He said very loudly, not being able to be quiet being a dramatic theatre gay and all. Harrison clapped a bit which made Preston jump a bit.

"That was great, Pres." Harrison said, slowly getting up and making his way over to Preston. He reached Preston and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his arm. 

"I'm all for the affection, baby, but normally you're not like this. What happened? Who made you sad? I will hurt them." Preston's tone inclined he wasn't joking.

"It's fine, Pres." Harrison said in a dejected tone.

"It's not if it made you upset, come on, tell me." 

"I did a magic show and everything went wrong and everyone laughed at me and it made feel like more of a failure than I already am." Harrison mumbled into Preston's arm.

"I didn't catch any of that, so could you please repeat yourself, hon?" Preston said gently, escorting Harrison to a couch. 

"I did a magic show and everything went wrong and everyone laughed at me and it made feel like more of a failure than I already am." Harrison said. A few years started to slip down his face. Preston hugged him tighter to his body. 

"Don't call yourself a failure cause you aren't one. You are one hell of a magician and I'm glad to be dating you." Preston said. Harrison smiled. "I will, however, kill everyone who laughed at you." 

"Wait, no, please don't," Harrison said wide eyed, "You don't need to kill anyone, except maybe Max."

"What did that little bastard say to you?" Preston growled (like the furry he is). 

"He said I was a failure of a magician. He's not wrong."

"We really gotta break this habit of your self depricating comments, babe." Preston sighed.

"Can we just cuddle?" Harrison asked gently, yawning.

"Sure, baby."

And that's where they were found when they didn't come down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!! kudos are greatly appreciated!! ☆☆ :)


End file.
